Hope
by NessaSimone
Summary: Eve has gone on long enough hunting and searching for a reason to bother exsisting till two yellow eyes nuzzle their way into her life and heart. Will she turn for him or will he change back for her?
1. Chapter 1

Hope

Daybreakers Fanfiction

Image trees, burnt trees. Nothing but ash and dust down a long winding road.

_[Voice over] I always knew, deep down in my soul. Humanity would end. Something new, something horrible… something wrong would end up taking its place. However I never thought __this__ would be it. Hemophagia. Or Vampirism. The end of the human race was all but to close for me to handle. Which is why I had chose to run. Flee from the offer of turning. _

_You may be thinking to yourself, that I am free. Free from being a ghost of my former self. But I'm not. Its worse than that._

_Anyone who chose not to become one, of those disgusting blood sucking demons were hunted. Hunted and farmed like food. _

_Its said that those who are caught are usually brain dead and are fed through tubes and blood is drained slowly so they live longer._

_Disgusting._

_My father turned my mother, and brother. Where are they now? Back home in New Hampshire. England. I fled to America in hopes that not everyone here was as insane as back home. It shouldn't have shocked me so much when I had found out there was only 5% of the human race left._

_I did think there was more of us hiding out there but, I was wrong._

_I wasn't like the other humans. I was a survivor. I wasn't afraid of being around the vampires. I infact was in the city now. Trying to get information for the humans. Trying to help us find a safe place. _

_Home._

_My name is Evelyn Walker. I am currently twenty-two years old. Lucky me right? Not having to celebrate turning that age ten times over? I'd say._

_Before all this I was thirteen years old. Excited for school every morning, excited to see all my friends, make new ones. I was even excited for High School which was only two more years away._

_Because of the pandemic, I never got to go to High School. Oh and my friends? Many of them… still look Thirteen. However the past is the past and not where my story begins. It begins on night I may come to regret forever._

Evelyn was on her way through the streets looking for shelter from this horrible rain. She noticed a long cammo bus. Clearly the soldiers were home from a long time away… hunting humans.

"_Savages…" _She whispered under her breath.

She watched the pile out of the bus when she'd gotten a text from Audrey. They'd managed to find a Vampire they felt they could trust. Ed Dalton. She lowered her head when a vampire pasted her. Dalton. It read on his military name badge. She breathed out slowly, and responded to her friend.

_Is he in the army?_

_**No. Doctor. Blood Doctor.**_

_Oh._

_**Why do you ask… did you find him too?**_

_No. Brother._

_**Get out of there. Now. That's an order girly, not safe around the army.**_

_Be home soon, making a pit stop for more blankets, pillows and other needs._

She shoved her phone back into her pocket and began to head off into a direction that was the suburbs. There was one house as to which still had lights on. Probably best to stay hidden and go in when the sun is out. Their weaker then, more unlikely to attack her.

She waited peering into a window, watching them as they were attacked by some thing. She hid in the shed when she'd heard the cop cars come. She continued to stay hidden when she noticed Audrey come. This was probably the Doctors home. Which would mean it was safe to go in to gather materials.

She waited.

She waited till the sun was a little higher before she snuck into the home. She began to snoop around looking for anything the humans could use to keep comfortable and stay warm at night. Anything and everything. She knew they didn't have food, so the kitchen was a lost battle.

She turned around quickly when she'd heard foot prints. She swallowed hard hoping it was the Doctor. Ed. She opened her eyes once she was completely turned around and saw a man. No. Not a man. A vampire. He was wearing a dress shirt and dress pants. His ears were oddly pointier than any others she'd seen.

"Are you the Doctor?" She asked.

His face was that of a puzzled look, two humans in one night. If only he drank human blood. He'd be one lucky bastard.

"I am a doctor. What are you… how did you get in here?"

"The door? How else… I'm not mystical. Not possible to walk through walls." She said trying to ease the tension.

He just smirked, "Do you need my help as well?" he asked.

"If you could. I was sent to look for supplies for the group I've been staying with. We needed pillows and blankets. It still seems weird… growing up I always thought vampires lived in underground tombs. Slept in coffins, turned into bats… and yet here you are living like your humans. Sleeping in beds… above the ground."

He chuckled softly, "I don't want to forget what is was like to be human. Most of us don't we go about of lives like we used to. Only difference is, we do it at night. Here follow me I may have a few things in the cupboard."

She mentally kicked herself for not thinking to check there first.

"Thank you… for doing this. It's hard to trust almost anyone anymore. Its sad if you ask me… You're not any different. Besides the obvious you drink blood, I don't."

He raised his eyebrow, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a creak. "Here take these and go… last thing either of us need is someone seeing you. Hurry, use that door." He said as he wondered off.

"Weird."

Evelyn began to walk towards the exit he'd pointed her too and hauled all the things he'd given her. She noticed something out of the corner of her eye, something golden. Eyes.

"Human…" she heard.

This stopped her dead in her tracks. He had another vampire living with him? Probably not the nicest one either.

"Are you mental?" He asked her.

The brother. She'd forgotten all about seeing him earlier when she was near the military bus stop. Her eyes widened. He was a hunter… he searched and brought in humans. She swallowed hard.

"Depends." She said, "That sort of thing get your blood flowing."

"Funny… I saw you earlier. Near the bus stop didn't I?"

"And yet then, you had no idea I was human." She was taking a risk being cocky. She had to, she was buying time till the sun came out. He couldn't chase her then…

"Oh trust me, I could see those beautiful veins pumping long before I pasted you."

"A vampire with a heart. I was unaware your kind found my kind any bit pleasing to the eye…" she said with a smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself…"

"Well maybe if I could remember what you looked like, I could return the flattery. However It's the break of dawn and I really must be going now…" she said as she jolted out the door.

Evelyn ran down the street, and towards her car. Throwing all the pillows and blankets into the back seat she drove off as fast as possible. She had to get back to the winery.

_[Voice over] __**[Picture yourself driving down a long empty stretch of road with nothing but sand and dead trees to look at.]**_

_I had to admit, they did scare me from time to time. No matter how macho I would try to seem. That second vampire. He would be the death of me. Probably both literally and figuratively. I would come to find myself seeking him out often. Trying to provoke him._

_It had become a game to me. Just trying to find something that remained in those glossy golden eyes. Something other then a thirst. Something besides a hate for something he used to be._

_What drove me to seek that I would honestly not be able to tell you. Perhaps it was that I wanted to know that they weren't all bad. Wanted to know that there was still hope inside them. Still something, anything that these things, these Vampires held onto when there was nothing else to hold onto._

_Anything._

_Something other than that nothingness, meaningless existence. They attempt to call a life. Nothing more than an empty black hole of their former selves. However cold those words may be. In his eyes, I would often see hope._

_Hope._

Once she had reached the winery she could already see that Audrey and Elvis were outside waiting to speak to her. Probably to ask her about where she had been the past ten hours. Why she'd never texted them back, explain what she was doing. Probably would have avoided the conversation she was just about to have.

She stepped out of the car and was instantly pushed against it. She looked up and her eyes had met Audrey's. She looked towards the ground almost in shame.

"I'm sorry, should've been more careful I guess."

"You guess? Are you mental Eve?" Elvis said.

That was the second time today that someone had called her mental. Both Vampires. Well… Elvis wasn't technically a Vampire anymore. Either or he was one to her.

"No. I'm not alright I met that stupid Doctor you found. He gave me pillows and blankets. I waited to go inside because they had a subsider problem alright?"

"They?" Audrey asked

"He has a brother… he was there. I waited till the brother was long gone till I went in. You told me not to trust their army men remember?"

"Yes I remember.. I was just confused, Anyway we're meeting up with the Doctor again today. I want you and Oritz to do a recon… be there but you know.." she paused

"Yeah I know, out of sight… out of mind. Watch your flank.. Got it." She said as she walked off to get at least some sleep.

"Hey get up!" Ortiz called to her.

"What?"

"You've been out for hours its nearly time to head out… lets go."

"Crap…alright meet me outside." She said

The car ride was long, long and uneventful. She sat there pondering and thinking about those eyes, that voice. Who was he other then the obvious answer of being the Doctors brother? Why had his obvious mysterious-ness been so hard for her to forget. Why was he the least bit memorable?

"You look lost."

"What?"

"You look lost in thought, talk to me."

Ortiz was her best friend. The two girls were often sharing their stories of growing up on the run, boys, family, fear. Everything and anything.

"I wouldn't know what to say or how to start." Eve confessed.

"Well what's it got to do with?" Ortiz asked her

"Fasination."

"Ew not with Tom I hope."

"Ew don't kid yourself." She said slowly pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Well who is this boy you seem to be obsessed with?"

"What are you going on about?" Eve said slowly.

"Well, you brought back hair dye. Last time you dyed your hair was when we were nine-teen. When you liked that guy what was his name… Jared?"

"He turned, can't like a guy who can't even like himself." She said.

"True enough but you're a blond, trying to go what red?"

"Why not? Change is good besides what if they have a picture of me somewhere, lord knows they know what Audrey looks like."

"True she's not very suave."

The two girls looked at one another and began to burst into a slight laughter. Eve looked at her friend, she was a tall well built girl. Strong, brave. Brown hair long, always held up kept out of her face. Her soft pale green eyes hidden behind the mess of hair and glasses.

Not at all like herself, Eve flipped down the mirror. Shoulder length blond hair, bright blue eyes, soft facial features. Well curved, very fit. The two girls were like polar opposites, that was probably what had drawn them so close together.

"You know I think your right… it's about time I gave myself a make over." Eve said smiling.

The girls had began to dye Eve's hair a nice deep auburn colour, it made her eyes pop right out. She looked gorgeous, she wondered if that vampire would like it. She shook her head, "I'm going back into the city tomorrow…" Eve said finally.

"Eve no…" Ortiz said

"I have to Jen… it's just… I have unfinished business there."

Her friend rolled her eyes, "I told you not to call me that anymore, hasn't been my name since this outbreak began. Are you ever going to tell me who this guy is?"

"Probably some day…"

Her friend smiled, "fine…" she said in defeat.

"Lets go were going to get him," Audrey said

Eve and Ortiz nodded and saddled up and got ready to go to the meeting.

The drive was long and most uneventful what else was it supposed to be? The two girls climbed up into the tree well hidden and waited till they saw a car pull up and a man get out.

He began to talk to Elvis, Eve couldn't hear them Ortiz was closer to them.

Then out of no where a military vampire came out of into the shadows with Audrey in arms ready to shoot, he was yelling something.

"Awe Frankie no put the gun down." The one guy said

"No Ed, just come over to me and we'll go, this is treason come with me."

Then Audrey pushed him into the sun and more trucks came. They took off in the Doctors car and began to drive off the tanks and Ortiz following them. She couldn't believe they'd left her behind.

Eve climbed out of the tree and saw the vampire on the ground still in the sun.

Vampire or not it wasn't like her to leave someone in pain. She pulled him out of the sun and propped him up against the tree.

"Hey," she said "Don't re-die on me now… christ.." she said

He needed blood, she cut the center of her hand and put it to his lips and he slowly began to drink from it. He let her hand go which actually did shock her. He without looking up began to speak to her.

"Your voice…" he said

She looked at him, "Yes, My voice would be mine." she laughed

"Come'on I gotta get going if my kind knows I helped someone in your kind nothing good will come from it so get up.."

"You were in my brothers house last night, I almost killed you."

Her heart skipped a little, he was the Doctors brother. The vampire who made her all weak… Frankie… At least now she knew his name.

She turned and saw the trucks coming back.

She had no way of escaping.


	2. Chapter 2

_[Voice Over] I never really did think things would turn out the way they did, I always figured I'd get to go to my prom. Even though hearing other survivors stories it almost seems overrated… You know the whole 'first love'. I really did think things would have been different. I never thought I'd be sitting here face to face with the enemy with hope beaming out of my eyes…_

Eve looked at the Vampire, she was scared. She helped him and now because of it she was going to be apart of their cattle farms. Her breathe turned from calm and serine to panicked and full of fear. He lifted his hand and put his hand on her shoulder, his mouth began to open slowly.

"Get up in the tree fast, you helped me I can at least return the favour."

She arched her brow, "Your not serious are you?"

"Don't test me, I will and can change my mind…"

She gulped, "So I'm taking that as I wont see you again…" she smirked as she climbed up the tree.

"Maybe, but lets hope not."

She smiled, she was testing fate was what she was doing. She was up in the tree hiding, perfect spot too covered by huge branches. She looked down at him, he had the same vile eyes the rest of them did. He yet still had soft features, "Curious…" she said

"What…." He asked her almost annoyed.

"Oh…. Nothing…. Just curious."

"What do you have to be so curious about?" he spat as he looked up at her.

"I was just going to ask you if you remember the original colour of your eyes, or being human… do you remember what the touch of skin feels like? Do you enjoy being so cold, alone, hunting something that you used to be, used to cherish?"

"I regret helping you…" he mumbled. "You asked to many questions."

"You don't answer enough, besides I did say I was curious and you asked why…"

He rolled his eyes, "No I don't remember. I just know I was never good at it, I was never good at being who I was. I hunt you because its my job, just like humans its their job to hunt animals for food…"

"You weren't _good_ at being _human_?" she laughed, "Oh please… you make it sound like being human is a career… you live… did you not live your life?"

"Look…" he said looking up at her, "I'm a soldier I do what I'm told, that's why I hunt, I don't remember because it wasn't important enough to remember…." he said

"Do you remember what I felt like?" She asked him

"Fragile."

"Fragile?"

"Yes…" he began, "You felt like you could break in my hands. Your skin was soft, warm, I could feel your heart beat, feel the blood flowing…" he said

"That's because your hungry… their running out of blood aren't they?" She asked him.

"Yea…. They are…"

"Then why don't you follow your orders? Take me in?"

"Look… you helped me, and you said so yourself that you can't just leave someone to die regardless of who I was just returning the favour unless that's what you want… unless you want to die."

"No, its just a curious thought as to why you wouldn't take me in. I'm thankful you still have some humanity left inside you. If its any consultation I bet you were very good at being human. Just misunderstood… taken for granted.. Forgotten. I bet you're very hard to forget now…"

She then went silent, they both did, the one truck pulled up right in front of him. A vampire jumped out and walked over to him, The vampire looked all around and over for any sign of humans. The others rummaged throughout the car, destroying it.

"We lost them, Bromley is going to want to speak to you." The one asked him.

"Were there any others or just the three that took off with your brother?"

"That was it, lets get back… its hot out here…" he laughed as they all got back into the truck. Not before he looked back catching one last look of the human girl who was seeking him out.

Hours passed, since the trucks left. The sun had began to set, a car pulled out off the road and pulled up next to the tree. Ortiz pushed her head out of the window. "Hey Eve, still alive?"

Eve jumped out of the tree, "Sure am…" she smiled hopping into the car.

As they began to drive off Eve looked at her friend, "I heard Jarvis is taking a team out tonight… their going to pick up the largest group yet."

"Really that's great!" She said.

"I kinda want to go with him you know… since we're the only two who don't really have a job title…" Ortiz said.

"Yea being a mom doesn't sound particularly too interesting to me…" she laughed. Ortiz nodded in agreement, "Five more miles and we're home!"

"Thank god I'm starving!" Eve cheered out.

Soon they pulled into the parking lot, Eve jumped out and Jarvis ran over to her. "Don't pull a stunt like that again…."

"What?" Eve asked confused.

"Helping a vampire… think we didn't have people scouting you two on your first mission?"

"Look, I can't do that… he let me live the last time I was in the city. I felt it was only right…"

"Ooooh was that the guy who's got you all ga ga?" Ortiz asked

"Dear god no… I just helped him and he helped me when the others came back to get him alright that's it…"

"Well go tell Audrey your back, see if she still is ok with you coming out with us tonight.."

"Yes mother!" Eve called out running inside and down the stairs.

She saw the one vampire there talking with her, Elvis and the Senator. She felt the need, almost the desire to tell him that his brother was alright. Did he not at least deserve to know that? He and Elvis began to walk past her,

"Hey Doc…" she said, he slowly turned to face her.

"I got your brother out of the sun, he's fine your people came and got him… I just…" She stopped.

"You did what?" Audrey said

"I helped him…"

"Honey why would you do that?"

"I felt I had to, I mean if we're just as horrible to them as they are to us… how are we any less a monster then they are?" Eve explained, "Show them the kindness they aren't showing us… you never know what will happen… he saved me after all he let me go rather then taking me in like he was told.."

"He let you live?" Ed said to her, he was almost confused.

"That's not like him at all…" Ed said

"Does it matter, I'm safe, he's safe we're all safe so come on… is it really that big of a deal Aud?"

"I guess not, you are right…"

"Obviously, anyway can I please please PLEEEEEEASE go with Jarvis to the pick up?" Eve begged.

Audrey rolled her eyes and handed her a crossbow, "Be safe…"

"I will!" Eve said running off towards the cars.

"She's letting you come?" Ortiz laughed,

"Yea I guilted her into it though, lets get going. These people need us!" She said as they all hopped into the cars and started on their trip.

The group pulled up at a small compound, and each went out into three groups of two, Scouting to see if vampires were around and for the other humans. A human girl with dark brown hair ran out and greeted the group.

Eve got out of the car and trailed up to the girl with Jarvis, He greeted her and handed her a basket of some sort. They soon began to talk and she waved over a group of people. Fifteen people soon creeped out from the shadows.

"Eve this is Alison." He stated as she shook my hand. I smiled at her, and nodded. "Its great to see you guys are all ok."

"We're so glad you all came to come get us. It probably is best we all stay in numbers." Alison said

"This is very true…" Jarvis said "Should we all get saddled up and head back?" He asked her.

"For sure!" Alison cheered,

We soon all climbed up into the trucks and began to take off, I looked over at Ortiz. We were in the truck behind Jarvis who had Alison as his passenger.

The trip was going to be extra long, and there was no real way for them to contact anyone else in the convoy. Ortiz was going on about how this was a good thing and that they'd all soon be able to try and repopulate the race people could get going on lives. Something more about how being around other humans was only good it meant that they have strength in numbers. Fifteen new additions to their family.

The car in front of them came to a screeching stop, and pulled over followed by Jarvis getting out along with Alison. Jarvis soon plastered himself onto the side of the truck along with Alison. Everyone with a weapon jumped out of their cars and did the same. Staying in a formation, looking every which way. The army or something must have been out hunting and caught onto our convoy.

Jarvis shot an Arrow out into the darkness and when it exploded there were soldiers, many soldiers. Infact they had them surrounded there was no chance in hell of them getting out of here.

The people were scared, spread out trying their best to kill anything that came even remotely close to the convoy. For every one vampire that exploded two people would get knocked down. Ortiz looked over at Eve, and mouthed something to her. When she realized Eve didn't understand she mouthed it again, this time the words were almost clear.

'_GET UNDER THE CAR'_

Eve nodded at her if at least one of them could get out of here and form a rescue group for them, then everyone one would be alright. Eve dropped to the ground pretending to be hit by a knock out dart and then rolled herself under the lowest to the ground vehicle. She stayed there waiting, trying to stay calm. Watching…

Soon there was only about four people left, Ortiz soon fell to the ground. Eve suppressed a scream of anger for her friend. She kept her eyes on the walkie, it was in the hands of another good friend of hers; Miles. Soon another man fell protecting Alison, a noble cause she guessed. Soon after that, Jarvis fell not before he could get a shot off injuring a Vampire. It was just Alison left, she radio'd back to the winary.

"_hello is anybody there?"_

"_Hello?"_

"_They have us surrounded."_

Then soon she too fell, she was slumped over then her entire body froze and hit the ground. Eve tried her best to just keep her cool, make no noise. Hopefully they wouldn't notice her and just pass her by. However there was always the chance someone would keep lookout on the convoy in case humans came to check it out. Or for survivors of the attack came out of hiding.

Eve watched them try to locate a signal on where the walkie was transmitting too, she only hoped they would figure it out and also make an escape convoy. She knew the hope was a false hope, this would end horrible. She felt movement above her, they were unloading the people with no weapons and taking them in. She felt her heart sink, there were babies and children in some of these cars. Women where screaming and crying, Eve wanted to help them.

Eve dug her face into her arm and tried to hold back sobs of her own, what where they going to do to everyone? Ortiz? Was it really the last time she was going to ever see her again? Eve turned her head sideways to look out from under the car. She saw a pair of yellow eyes starring right into her own, she gulped and blinked slowly. If the Vampire saw her why had it not said anything to the others?

She looked at the nametag on the vampire, _'DALTON'_ It was Frankie. The doctors brother, he was about to stand up not making a mention of her when something grabbed her by the leg and dragged out from under the car. She screamed and began to cry, Shouting for it to let her go.

She soon came face to face with the but end of a gun and she too fell to the ground. She felt her body being thrown into the back of a vehicle probably prisoner transport or something spooky like that. She felt a hand on her head, she hoped it was Ortiz. Letting her know they where at least together in this.

Eve slowly opened her eyes and saw everyone from the Convoy around her. Alison was still unconscious as well was anyone else who was hit by a dart. Eve sat up and tried to look outside to see where they were. It was morning, that's all that should could tell. It was morning and the dirt paths were now turning into roads.

"What happened Eve?" A woman said clutching her baby.

"What's going to happen to us?" Another person had asked her.

"Are they going to farm us?"

"Are we going to die?"

"Do you think Elvis and Audrey will come save us?"

"What's going to happen to the children?"

The questions almost seemed to be piling up, questions so many but Eve didn't have the answers she was just as lost as they where. She turned to face everyone, she may not have the right answers or answers at all but she could offer them comfort. That was all they seemed to have very little of was hope and comfort. They needed something to boots their moral while they still had something to live for.

"I think we were tipped off or something, they almost knew where to find us" Another person said.

"No… I don't think so they could probably smell us, or our blood at least." Eve said

They all looked at her frightened like she was, "I don't think they will farm the children, not yet at least I think they will let them grow first I don't think they are that stupid to farm them so young that they die too soon…"

She looked around, "I'm sure Elvis and Audrey will come soon enough, if the vampires found out where they are there is a chance they are headed there too… I'm sure once they are safe they will regroup and come get us…like we would for them. They aren't going to kill us we're far more valuable alive to them then we are dead."

The people all looked around and nodded in agreement. They were safe for at least for now, a little while longer. Soon as the discussion was over they noticed the sun beaming into the truck was slowly going away. Eve swallowed hard and took her friends limp hand into her own.

The truck slowly came to a stop and Eve shut her eyes, she heard the doors open and the people began to cry and beg for their lives again. She felt them pull Ortiz out of her hands and drag her away. She soon felt hands on herself and she also was being pulled out of the truck as well. She felt the tears trickle down her cheek and her lips. She felt something move close to her ears, and began to speak to her quietly.

"I thought we were going to meet again under better circumstances?" It was Frankie again. She couldn't help but smirk a little bit.

"So did I… apparently you can't get enough of seeing me…" she said.

"So it would seem, look I'll try my best to keep you safe but this is the last time I swear… I can't keep…" he stopped.

"Can't keep caring for a human?" She asked

"Yea… you could say that…."

"Why do you care about me? I'm just your meal ticket."

"I can't explain it alright, just do what I say…"

"Not to much a fan of the master/slave thing.." she said trying to enlighten the mood.

"Hah… hah your so funny…" he said sarcastically

"You would say random shit too if you were terrified for your life."

He looked at her almost like he cared, "What if you didn't have to be afraid anymore?"

"And what? Become a creature of who I used to be? What would be the point in becoming a vampire? Really? My race is almost extinct which only means yours wont last a whole lot longer after we're gone…"

Frankie lowered his head, was about to say something when to arms grabbed Eve and dragged her off, she shouted to him. To help her, he began to move towards her to get her back but he too was being held back by vampires. He yelled to her that he was going to save her, but his words couldn't be heard she was too far away now.

Hours seemed to pass by she saw them take Alison towards an elevator she was unconscious, they were about to take Eve to the same place everyone else was going but they got a radio transmission and brought her down a different hallway instead. She looked up squirming and trashing around like crazy, a stone or steel door opened in front of her and she was thrown in. Just before she went through the door she saw Ortiz get the same treatment. Thank god Ortiz was still alright. When she landed on the ground she looked up to see an older man. A man of class business, probably Bromley the man who ran this country pretty much. He entered the room and the door shut behind him. He looked at her almost adoringly.

"You must be Eve… your costing me quite a bit… however I have a proposition to make to you…" he said slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Eve starred at him with anger, as if she was going to make a deal with the devil. He had condemned her and her friends to death, not even a nice death a long painful agonizing death. She starred at him and shook her head, how was it she was causing him any amount of trouble? She's never met him before today.

"And what would that be Mr. Bromley? Enlighten me…" She spat.

He smirked at her and shook his head, "My dear child… it really is in your best interest to take what I have to say to heart."

"Why is that? I die either way do I not?"

"No, no, no… you see it wouldn't you." He said

The look on his face was almost sinister, he wasn't going to be telling her anything she wanted to hear by the look on his face. She took a deep breath in and stepped away from him more, moving closer to the wall furthest from him.

"I would offer you to join however, judging by your display before you came up here I can see you'd rather die… now will you hear me out before I give you the alternative?"

Eve rolled her eyes, Frankie must have told his master everything she said. Great even the one vampire she kind of enjoy being around stabbed her in the back. Typical male thing to do when they see a girl crushing… love bites..

"Sure, sure what is it?" She asked him her voice drenched in sarcasm

"I'm going to ask you this one time, and one time only. You tell me where Edward is, what he's planning with your group and I may let Frankie take you out of here. He seemed pretty keen on keeping you as his own."

"Awe how sweet a masochistic vampire… sick… Why would I tell you any of that?"

"Well the alternative of not telling me is I will turn your friend into a vampire… and then we will lock you in this room with her she will either eat you and change you or deprive herself… it really is your choice…" He said he turned around, "I will be back later to hear your thoughts, get your answer… be smart Evelyn…" he said walking out the door.

She stood there starring at the door, they were going to change Ortiz….

She lowered her head, how could she let them do that to her. She could always just lie… its not like she actually knew where anyone was anyway it'd been almost 24 hours since she was last at the winery. It was highly unlikely anyone was still there, they must have left for another safe place.

Eve sat there contemplating, was there really anything she could do. It was most likely that she was already screwed. For all she knew they were going to change Ortiz anyway, soon her thoughts were ended by loud screams of pain. Eve jumped to her feet and ran to the door, trying to see anything in the hallway. The screams continued, Eve began to relentlessly bang her fists against the metal door.

"You bastards!" She yelled, the screaming had slowly turned into a loud whimper of pain.

They'd already done it, they'd already changed her. She let her head hit the door then slowly turned around and slid down the door onto the floor. Her friend was gone, but that's when she heard it. The vampires were talking outside the door. She pressed her ear against the door to listen.

"I can't believe he got Frank to turn his daughter, shit we're deprived of blood enough as it is… why would he bother to turn another one? Why not just let us devour them?"

Alison? He turned Alison… she banged her head against the door. She was such a sweet girl, she was Bromley's daughter? She failed to bring that up in any conversations. Eve stood up and walked around the room, she had to think how could she get Ortiz to not get vamp-I-fied but at the same time get out of here and find the others.

She went back to the door and began to pound of the door again, "Let me speak to Bromley!" she yelled. "Tell that bastard to get in here!" She just hoped this plan would work.

"Eve?" She heard a small voice peek up

"Ali?"

"Eve don't…. don't tell him…. He's a liar he's going to just kill us all!" she yelled.

"Ali, don't worry about it… if we all die they die anyway… it's a lose-lose situation… we just have to try to outlast them… trust me… I know what I'm doing." I told her.

"I hope you do… I'm already a lost cause… don't worry about saving me I'm a goner and I wont be one of them I swear to god I wont be one of them." she just kept repeating that she wouldn't be one of them.

Alison had officially gone insane, she must have been so terrified about what's going on. What happened to her, what was Frankie thinking? Telling me I could trust him one minuet but in the next he's turning my friends into his next meal. When am I supposed to trust him? When I have nothing left… I'd kill him, I promise that…

The door slowly opened, and Eve moved back towards the tiny sliver she had as a window the only sunlight in the room. She looked up to see Frankie and Bromley. She just lowered her head and chuckled.

"My dear child…" Bromley whispered, "what did you need? Have you made up your mind? Are you willing to co-operate?"

"I'm willing to watch to die a slow and painful death once you realise… how completely screwed you are… what's _he_ doing here…" she hissed out

"Who Frankie? He wanted to visit you… we were uh… just talking in my office." Eve looked Frankie over, there was blood not only on his boot but on his jacket. The vampires in the hallway weren't lying he did change Alison.

"Now… how can I take your word seriously if your going to have your daughter turned against her will?" I asked, "How would I know if your going to keep to your word if you'll do something that messed up?"

"Alison, is not apart of our deal… and she wanted to be turned. She asked for it she wanted to be with her father."

"She wanted to be a soul-less, love-less monstrosity? Yeh… okay then… if you want the remaining humans their at Senator Turner's summer house… he owned when he was human… if the winery was to be compromised that is where we were supposed to go… they will be there if not there. They would have likely began to travel towards Canada."

The older burley looking man studied her, she didn't appear to be lying. He nodded… "Bring her friend in, Frankie I'm going to help you… Thank you Miss. Evelyn.. I wanted to thank you for you're help. I hope you see what I am giving you as a gift nothing more." The man said as two other Vampires tossed her friend into the room, whilst dragging Frankie out the door.

Eve looked at her friend laying on the ground. She began to edge closer to her friend. She didn't know what to think, she did however jump when her friend moved slightly. "Ortiz?" She asked slowly. That's when she saw it… the blood. "No…" she breathed out.

"Eve…. Get out… now…" Her friend said pausing with heavy breathes

"Ortiz…. What…. Who?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" The girl screamed from the floor. "I can smell your blood… I can hear… I can hear your heart beating… I'm so… so thirsty…" she said slowly almost ominously

Eve stuck by her friend, "No… no you wont… I know you wont…"

"Eve…. I wont say it again…"

"Ortiz…. Please…. I know you…"

"No… no you don't … get out now…"

Eve began to tear up, what was she supposed to do? She couldn't get out of the room even if she tried. What was she supposed to do just let her friend suffer alone? If she turned her would her friend even stop, or would she kill her? There was no way Eve was going to let herself be turned into one of those things.

Eve's friend walked to the window and smashed the window open. The sun was shining. Eve went to pull her friend away when she began to burst into flames. Eve ran to the corner of the room and began to break into tears. She'd just lost the only real friend she'd ever had. She looked to the door and waited, that was when Frankie ran back in he pulled her up and tried to hide her as they walked out the door.

"You have some nerve-" he cut her off.

"Look, there are far worse things going on right now… I'm sorry about your friend… but I have to get you out of here before all the Vampires become blood deprived and try to kill you regardless."

"What're you talking about?" She began

"I have to get you out of here they're going to be looking for you they want food… and now that Bromely's daughters ash… your not even safe from him."

Eve's eyes widen, Alison was dead. Not even a Vampire just plain dead. She looked up at Frankie and nodded, she'd have to trust his word. It was all she had now. They soon left the building and headed out to a safe house that he'd made for them out near the sunnier parts of the city. People wouldn't look for her there. She looked at him and began to tear up again.

"At least Elvis and Audrey are alright." As she said that she noticed Frankie turned away from her. Oh no…

"What… what is it… what happened to them?" she began to demand

"Bromely has the woman. In a ruse to get Elvis and my brother out of hiding to kill them too…"

"Oh god…" she said beginning to cry, Frankie was looking more blood deprived each moment being next to her so he kissed her forehead and told her he'd be right back. She ran to the darkest corner of the room, hiding. Till she heard Elvis's voice saying her name.

She quickly stood up and ran into his arms once he'd come into view. She began to cry as he stroked her hair to calm her down. She soon saw a shadow advance up the stair well from the underground sidewalks. She jumped back trying to pull Elvis away from the door way. He pulled her back as Frankie entered the door way.

"I- I.. I'm fixed…" Frankie said to her slowly.

She looked at him, what did he mean fixed? That when she saw his eyes, he had the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. It must have been a long time since she'd seen eyes like his. She then ran to him and pulled him into a long hug. Followed by her pulling his face to hers, "You're Human!" she said

He just smiled and nodded, "I have to go… Elvis you watch over her alright?" He said, Eve's eyes turned to worry. "No…" she said

Elvis sighed, "I'll go, you cover me from the door with Eve… don't let any one be getting killed alright?" He said to him as Elvis left without another word.

"Where we're you going?" She asked.

"Suicide mission to save my brother and the woman."

"Her name is Audrey…"

"My brother and Audrey… look we have to go follow him the place is going to be crawling with Vampires hungry for blood we'll need to protect Elvis."

She didn't get a say in the matter, they armed themselves and began to wait by the window as the chaos began to endure in the lobby. Elvis was almost eaten alive luckily Frankie got the vampires off him. Soon there were only three or four vampires left. They'd literally gone crazy and ripped each other apart once they'd began to turn back. Stupid vampires… Eve saw Audrey come out of the room with Edward and she ran to her hugging her tightly as they began to hear gun shots. They all looked up to see another scientist Vampire standing there after he'd killed the few cured vampires. He aimed the gun at Frankie right before Eve jumped him stabbing him right in the chest with one of their arrows. They all soon jumped out of the way as he exploded.

Guess this meant they were now on the run. The car still ran Elvis in the front seat with Edward as he'd frequently turn around to talk to Audrey. Eve on the other hand was fast asleep in Frankie's. They had the cure. The real cure. Now they just had to find a way to cure the world… one city at a time.

**Authors Note**

Sorry it was so short guys I may write a sequel about their adventures in trying to bring humanity back to the world. I don't know for sure yet though.


End file.
